Vows
by shoshoryuu07
Summary: "No matter what I do and where I go, I keep coming back to you. And I can't stop thanking fate for letting me come to you."
**A/N: I haven't written for a long time, so I'm really, _really_ sorry for making this with my rusty writing. :( Read and review after? :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

Sasuke found Sakura, his girlfriend for almost 4 years, on the couch, sobbing over an episode of Grey's Anatomy. "They're having a post-it wedding, Sasuke-kun! Look!" Said man stared at the television, while trying to be comfortable on her couch.

" _I love you, and I do want to marry you today, but there is no time."_

" _You have a piece of paper?"_

" _For what?_

" _I want be with you forever, and you want to be with me forever. And in order to do that, we need to make vows—a commitment, a contract. Give me a piece of paper. "_

A few minutes later, Sakura was a crying mess—and Sasuke's... Sasuke. "Stop crying. It's not real." Sasuke said as he continued to rub circles on the girls' back. Sakura sniffled as an idea popped in her head. "Let's make our own post-it wedding."

"No." His voice was monotonous; he is not going to be married over a single piece of paper. _I haven't even proposed to her yet, goddamnit._

Her face turned into a pretty shade of pink. She squirmed on his hands, "I mean, not 'wedding-wedding', since we're still young and all..." She trailed off. Sasuke looked at her as if she grew another forehead. Rolling his eyes, he stood by his decision. "Not going to happen, Sakura." Running his fingers through his hair, Sakura stood up and went into the kitchen.

"What are you—" Sasuke stopped, as he saw Sakura holding two pieces of paper and two pens.

"We're going to write our vows for our relationship, Sasuke-kun! Not for the wedding, of course." Sakura scooted over the couch, plopping herself between her pillow and Sasuke. "Please, Sasuke-kun? Just, humor me. I can't get over the death of my favourite character! Please?" Sakura stared at him with those green ( _really pretty green eyes)_ orbs looking like a child asking for a second helping of dessert after dinner.

With nowhere to go, he grabbed a pen and paper and started writing his vows.

* * *

"Now, here's my vows. Read it after you get home, okay?" She tiptoed to kiss him goodbye on the doorway. "That's not how we kiss, Sakura." Viridian orbs widened as he held Sakura's face and kissed her hard. After kissing her thoroughly, he let go, said his goodbyes and left.

A blushing Sakura with a paper on her hand was left on the doorway. "Now let's see what he wrote for me..." She closed the door.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the piece of folded paper on the table. He wasn't even sure why he doesn't want to read. Ah, yes. He has to propose, then get married, then read her vows. The order is screwed up.

 _Fuck the order. I want to know what she'll say if we'll get married._ He opened the letter.

* * *

 _"Do you remember the day when you asked me, "Are you tired of me, Sakura?"_

 _You were being stubborn, and we had this petty fight about me not taking care of myself and that I need to stop overworking myself that made me want to rip my hair out in frustration that night. I remember wanting to just go home and sleep and you were lecturing me on how I should be living my work life... but when you asked me that, tiredness left my body. Seeing your face—wide-eyed, scared, and desperate for an answer made it worse for my heart._

 _Hearing those words spill out from you, my heart skipped a beat, and my blood suddenly rushed into my head. The throbbing pain—courtesy of my erratic heart was one of the things that reminded me that it was real, this is happening, oh Kami, and that you may leave me again any minute if I didn't answer._

 _"Yes, Sasuke-kun. But I'm not giving up." I said._

 _I meant every word that I said to you that night. I didn't want to lose you again. I waited for so long to finally be with you—too long._

 _Thank you, Sasuke-kun, for staying, for being my rock._

 _No matter what I do and where I go, I keep coming back to you. And I can't stop thanking fate for letting me come to you."  
_

* * *

"Now let's see what he wrote. Let this be a long letter..." Sakura murmured as she opened Sasuke's paper.

* * *

 _Sakura...This is annoying._

 _You are annoying._

 _But thank you for making me want to be a better person than before. You are home, Sakura. You are my lighthouse, my gravity, my sun. And for that, I am grateful._

* * *

 **owari**


End file.
